Percy and Annabeth
by Ash28999
Summary: This is a work in progress about Annabeth and Percy Rated M for later content I mean Later later ;
1. Percabeth

Not that anyone reads this but here !

**Annabeth POV**

Yeah, I admit i cried at the end of Titanic.

I think it takes a real person to admit that.

Who am I kidding, it was pretty pathetic.

I had mascara smeared all over my face

I mean I was an emotional wreck by the end of it.

I mean who wouldn't let Leonardo DiCaprio on the same raft as you.

_*Sexy flashback*_

Oooh got a little carried away there!

but in the end I was screaming at the tv ,

THERES ENOUGH ROOM YOU BITCH, LET HIM ON!

Yeah, not my finest moment but you know, I speak the truth.

Lets face it, the raft was pretty big!

But anyways, we are not here to talk about Titanic, I could though, I could!

My name is Annabeth and my boyfriends name is Percy. Percy didn't see me last night, thank the gods, so he still is my boyfriend

_*beep beep*_

Ooh Percy is calling, I gotta take this

**Percy POV**

Oh she doesn't know.

Its killing me to know that she doesn't know that i saw her, last night, crying.

Why was she crying?

Why was she screaming?

Is she going to break up with me?

You see, l don't know because she doesn't know that l saw her!

She is going to kill me.

I need to call her.

**PHONE CONVERSATION**

A : Hey Percy

P : Hey Annabeth

A : Hey Percy, I was wondering if you want to go to The Black Cat with me tonight?

P : Sure, l gotta ask you something tonight

A : Yeah and I got to tell you something

P : Okay I gotta go, Henry is calling for food, l guess i'll meet you there at seven?

A : Seven, okay Bye!

_*hangs up*_

**PERCY POV**

Yup she is going to break up with me

**ANNABETH POV**

He is going to ask me to move in with him!

_**Well i will update to who ever is reading but i don't think anyone is so...?**_


	2. 2 TONIGHT!

Hey people here it is CHAPTER 2

whoo whoo whoo whoo

Disclaimer : I don't own these charachters Rick Riordan does :)

PERCY POV

One o' clock

Not so bad, One O'clock

6 more hours of Pernabeth then its just Percy and Annabeth.

Oh gods, what am i gonna do!

I need to talk to her!

*Beep beep*

Oh its Annabeth

Annabeth POV

Its One o'clock

I'M SO EXCITED!

I better ask Percy if tonight is still on

TEXT CONVERSATION

A: Hey Percy r we still on 4 2nite?

P: Yeah Y wudn't we?

A: Just makin sure, I m so excited!

P : Me too...?

A: K bb c u l8r

P: see you l8r?

A: Yup Bi

P: Bi

PERCY POV

Yup she is so excited that we are breaking up

I wonder why?

I have been faithful, haven't I?

I have been the best boyfriend that I could have been

Uh, look away, I look like a mess

I SAID LOOK AWAY!

ANNABETH POV

Hmmm...

I wonder what I should wear tonight...

Sandals?

No!

A skirt?

No!

A.. A ...Dress?

YES!

Ah crap!

What colour dress

And the shoes...

And my HAIR!

This gonna be a long night!

Thank you that was Chapter 2!


	3. The nerves!

_**Here is chapter 3 everybody**_

_Shout out to _**SkulduggeryFan**_! WooHoo! __Our banana war shall continue!__ :/ FACT: They are sharp dangerous weapons_

**SkulduggeryFan** is a_ Girl*****_

_**ANNABETH POV**_

30 minutes until the date

_Oh god!_

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!_

_I am so nervous!_

I mean, seriously, what if he breaks up wih me?

_Oh my god..._

He's gonna break up with me, isn't he?

_'We need to talk'_

Who says that!

Oh he is going to break up with me!

**PERCY POV**

15 minutes until the date

I feel... better.

like, what are the chances that she will break up with me?

We have been doing great.

I am certainly not breaking up with her.

**ANNABETH POV**

5 minutes

I am FREAKING OUT!

We have been doing great!  
haven't we?

I swear we were.

Okay I got to go meet him now

I don't wanna be single *pout*

**PERCY POV**

Gotta go meet Annabeth.

I never wanna be single!

_**The Date is going to be next, Ash28999**_


	4. The Date Pt1

_**I am sooo sorry guys!**_

_**I am not dead! Just eating Popcorn O.O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson charachters, I just take them out of the closet! hehehe**_

_**Anyways i will cut the crap after i say a big Hello to Skulduggeryfan!  
If you didn't know, me and her are playing Spin the bottle right now.  
We are kicking butt!**_

_***Crap = cut***_

_**Here is the long awaited date**_

_**OH AND IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THEY ARE ABOUT 20 YEARS OLD IN THIS, OKAY!?**_

_**3RD PERSON VIEW**_

As Annabeth waited outside _The Black Cat_ for Percy, she checked her phone for any incoming calls. She checked her inbox incase any got past her. She checked her voicemail incase she missed one.

_Damn it! Percy Jackson what are you up to!_

Annabeth checked if he was inside.

As she went inside, Percy rounded the corner

_She isn't here yet? Hhmm_

Percy checked his phone,

Nothing.

He texted Annabeth

**Hey Babe where r u nw?**

Almost immediatly after he sent it, he got a reply.

**At the damn bar, what about you!**

Percy smirked, Annabeth was obviously not here.

Just there and then Annabeth came storming out of _The Black Cat._

''Hey Babe'' Percy greeted, calling her.

''Percy? Oh hey babe'' Sha said coming over and hugging him

''Ready to eat?'' He suggested.

''Uh, yeah sure!'' She smiled brightly.

When they went in, the place was fairly packed.

''There's a table over there Annabeth!" Percy pointed out.

''Oh yeah, lets go before it gets snapped up'' As they made their way over, the waiter spotted them.

''Thalia, your up'' Thalia smirked.

_There was percy and...Annabeth._

Percy is Thalia's ex-boyfriend.

Thalia made her way over, swinging her hips as she guys whistled. Percy checked to see what all the commotion was and his face fell.

_Thalia._

His ex-girlfriend.

Crap.

''Hey guys, can i take your order?'' And she winked at Percy.

_**CLIFF HANGA! **_

_**OOOOOH! Your gonna have to wait for Pt. 2 bitches!**_

_**Excuse the language :(**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Listen guys... I know I should be rotting on a cross but I was going through some really depressing stuff and it was a dark time in my life. Your comments pissed me off for some reason though. This percabeth is my first fanfic and I wasn't used to long chapters because I was new. But now I am incredibly pissed so this chapter will be... Angry... Oh and yes... I am pissed at you lot... Except the NICE ONES! If you have a problem, PM me. Or don't. I am in a shit mood._**

"Thalia?" Percy stuttered.

"Yeah Percy?" She said seductively.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She had never seen a woman as desperate as Thalia had been at that moment.

"When did you start working here?" The sweat was practically rolling off him.

"Oh honey, I got a job last week. Just roll the hips and I get a few tips... Easy money" she grinned.

"Don't except any tips from me" Annabeth remarked.

"Wouldn't accept anything from you, dork" She snarled.

"You'd rather take it" she replied simply looking at the menu.

Percy looked between the two girls in front of him. One an ex girlfriend, the other, a current girlfriend. He had never seen this side of her. He liked the way she stuck up for herself. It was refreshing. As the two argued he looked at Annabeth. She was breath taking. Her blonde hair reached to her elbow and her eyes were a light almost grey blue.

"Thalia, can I get a burger with chips and a coke. Please" he muttered.

She glared at Annabeth, who returned the glare.

"Can I get the Caesar salad and a fanta please." She said, bothering with manners.

"Sure, dork" she muttered, going back to the kitchen.

"Annabeth, I haven't ever seen you like this. You seem... More confident" he said, grasping her hand.

"Well Percy, I am pissed so deal with it" she muttered.

Percy stifled laughter as he looked at another table to find four women practically falling off their seats because they were pissed off their faces drunk. One was a slutty nurse, one was a slutty librarian, one was a slutty... Well, one was just a slut and the other one was a slutty teacher... Basically sluts... All of 'em slutty.

Annabeth must have thought that he was laughing at her and she scowled. She followed his gaze and gasped.

"Percius Jackson, are you looking?" She chastised.

"What? No! No! Annabeth, you okay?" He asked, voice thick with concern

"I..I guess I'm a little nervous. I mean She's Thalia Grace for gods sake Percy. Why would you break up with her?" She asked, tear rolling down her face.

It all made sense now. Why she was being so controlling. She thought he was going to run off with Thalia.

Speak of the devil, she appeared out of the kitchen and laid the dishes on the table

"Enjoy" she said walking away, realizing she was never getting Percy

"Annabeth, have a nice dinner" I said, kissing her hand.

"Why thank you!" She smiled.

After they thoroughly enjoyed their dinner, they paid the bill, left a tip and left the bar hand in hand.

That night, while they walked home, they talked and talked and talked and by the end of the night, they were like a newly wedded couple.

"Percy, this has been really really fun and lovely so I just wanted to thank you!" She said, kissing him on the lips. The kiss deepened and deepened until the passion was overwhelming. The had to break apart for air and both their lips were swollen.

"I must be going now Annie, I'll see you later, have a good night babe" he said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for tonight" she said, appreciation in her eyes.

"As Percy turned Annabeth grinned. She was happy. Happy that she stood up to Thalia. Happy that Percy wasn't hung up on Thalia. Happy that Percy was hung up on her. A big realization came to mind.

Oh my god.

She loved him.

Annabeth Chase was in _love_ with Percy Jackson.

And Zues and Athena were _not_ happy about that.

_**There. Hopefully I will calm down but until then...**_

_**Now please review nice things and pm me if there are problems.**_

_**I am still a newish writer so sorry for the shortness**_

_**Bye and remember,**_

_**vivere senza rimpianti!**_

_**-Ash**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Still_**** angry at you. But not as angry. Am.. Just a reminder that they're twenty-ish in this story so that you remember okay? And yes, twenty year olds are afraid of thunder...**

**I'm thinking of doing a poll... Interest any of you guys? Just.. Just head over to my profile and it should have there. I ain't doin any new chapters unless you answer it. Also, there's also a note at the bottom explaining the OH SO VERY NECESSARY POLL! **

**_PHONECALL:_**

"Percy, pick up your phone. Percy. PEERRCY- Hello? Oh hey Percy."

"Hey Annabeth. What's up?"

"Percy, there's thunder outside. You know how thunder scares me. Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be over in 10. Stay inside"

"Kay thanks, bye"

"Bye."

**_PERCY:_**

"Dad, gotta go. Annabeth is scared of thunder. She asked me to go over there."

"Percius, there's a reason for that. Athena and Zues are, well, basically they're pissed at you two."

"Why though? We're just going out?" I asked, puzzled.

"Exactly! I have no problem with it but they on the other hand, they are angry. Athen- I mean THEY feel that Annabeth should marry a son of Athena and that you should marry a daughter of mine. I kindly explained to them that I don't have any daughters your age. Well, any I know of. The idiots won't listen"

At that, a rod of thunder boomed outside

"I mean, the smart adults won't listen" he murmured.

"Dad? Why doesn't Athena like you?"

"Huh? Well you know. Women! Anyway, when you go to Annabeths, just keep all the electrical appliances off. I must be off now. For some reason, Athena thinks she makes a difference to my opinion. Athena, I'M OLDER THAN YOU, REMEMBER?!" He shouts up. With that, he disappears into water vapor.

"Weird..." I muttered, grabbing my jacket.

I pulled up the hood and opened the door. It was hell. The street was flooded with water and rain was falling from the clouds in enormous amounts. I used a shield and the water didn't touch me. I walked past a car with an open window. I sprinted over to it and unlocked the car. I winded up the window an locked the car again. I kept walking to find a wet dog. It looked like it was freezing. I picked it up and set it down under shelter on top of a car.

As I reached Annabeth's house, I saw her looking out her blinds, a worried looked smeared across her face. Her mouth turned to into a grin as I came into sight. She ran to the door. Thunder crashed in the space between us. She squealed. I ran in the door and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Why aren't you wet?" She murmured, her head in my chest.

"Annabeth, I'm a son of Poseidon, god of water." I pointed out, wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh, right. Okay then. Come on." She said, dragging me to the living room.

"Annabeth calm down! What's the rush?"

"I'm missing my Once Upon a Time! Hurry UP!" She moaned, dragging me to the couch.

She sat me down and sat beside me. She continued watching, occasionally making remarks about a character called Henry.

"Henry! She loves you! She is NOT evil! Heeeenry!" She screamed.

"Nope! I am DONE" she said, turning to the discovery channel. It was about the snakes.

"Annabeth, you hungry?" I asked, nuzzling her hair.

"I s'pose, why?" She asked, eyes glued to the tv.

"Imma make you food! Do you have food?" I spoke with an Italian accent.

"Sure yeah, check the fridge" she stifled laughter as the commentator made a joke. She changed the channel to some guy showing a house and its blueprints.

"Ooh!" She patted my chest as I stood up, making my way to the kitchen.

Her kitchen was _magnificent_. It's architectural layout was impeccable. She was truly a professional. I walked over to her fridge and sighed in delight. It looked like she topped up her food supply lately. I took out the eggs, ham, tomato's and milk. I turned the hob on and whisked the eggs. I added in the milk. I chopped the mushrooms and tomato's and added them in. I added some oil to the frying pan and poured the mixture into it. I waited 2 minutes and flipped it. I waited until it was cooked and flipped it again. I dished it onto a plate and grabbed 2 forks and 2 knives.

I walked over to Annabeth with the plates and her eyes lit up. Her tummy growled after seeing the omelette. She giggled and sat up. I handed her a knife and a fork. I sat down after her and cut the omelette in half. She cut the omelette and stuck a piece of it in her mouth.

"Oh my gods Percy. That's amazing. I love it. Almost as much as I love you! Thanks Percy" she said, smooching me on the lips.

_**ANNABETH:**_

Oh god.

Fuck my life.

I just said I loved him.

Oh god.

I pretend to pass it off. Casually eating my omelette.

That omelette. God damn.

It was amazing.

The flavors!

Unf.

So while Percy was making the omelette, the newest batman was on so I watched it and Oh My Goooood, Bane.

I was rooting for batman to lose because Bane is so... Unf.

So anyways it's a great movie and I love it.

And I love Bane. His voice is just amazing. I bet I could do it if I tried!

I was in deep thought when I looked down at my arm because Percy was shaking it.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!"

"Hmm? What?"

"You were deep in thought there. What you thinking 'bout?"

"Oh, the new batman was on. And Bane was on" I grinned.

"Oh, I know how you feel about your Bane" He chuckled.

"Come sit!" I patted the space beside me and switched back to Batman. I occasionally heard the old boom of thunder but it didn't affect me now that Percy was here. The movie was amazing. I occasionally heard Percy mutter 'woah' and 'the effects are amazing'. Couldn't blame him though. He was right. The special effects are just... Woah. When the movie ended, Percy looked at me.

"They should get a day named after them for that" he sad, pointing to the television.

I nodded "Praise it!" I said, raising my hand in the air.

He sat up and grabbed the plates and cutlery. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe? Wanna drink?"

"Yes please!" I shouted, flicking thought the channels, finally settling on Doctor who.

"What d'ya want?" He said, poking his head out the door.

"What do we have?" I said, glancing up at him.

"Lemme check" his head disappeared behind the doorway.

"Fanta orange, fanta lemon and Yazoo" he shouted from the kitchen

"What kind of Yazoo?" I shouted back at him.

"Chocolate" he replied.

"Meh. Lemon please!" I shouted.

He walked back in with 2 glasses of lemon.

"Thaaaank youuu!" I smiled, taking a sip.

"No problem babe. It's what I'm here for." He sat beside me and I cuddled into his chest. That's how we fell asleep, wrapped up in each other."

_**THREE HOURS LATER:**_

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the dark. I look to my right and smiled as I laid eyes on Percy. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. So care free. He mumbled my name and my eyes shot to his.

"Annabeth... Love... Hmm"

Annabeth? Love? Whaat?

I put the dishes in the sink and felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Annie..." He mumbled.

"Percy..." I mumbled, putting the dishes on the dish rack.

He wrapped his hands around me and pulled me to the hall.

"Percy, where we goin?" I mumbled.

He dragged me to the bedroom. Lets just say, the door closed *wink*

**_PERCY:_**

Last night.

Woah.

I mean.. Woah

Damn that girl is.. Flexible...and amazing.

So yeah.

I love her, how do I tell her though.

**_ANNABETH:_**

Last night was good.

No, last night was... Great.

I feel a little sick today but I think it's because I ate some bad Chinese food before Percy came over.

I love him. I do. He is my rock and I don't know what I'd do without him.

How do I properly tell him though?

**_THREE WEEKS LATER:_**

**_PERCY:_**

"Percy?" she said serously.

"What?" I said, walking into her living room.

"Percy, I have to tell you something" she said in a grave tone.

**And that my pretties was Chapter 6! So ... **

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**_Le poll_**

**_A lot of you have to answer, not 1 or 2. This poll will be very important as in, it decides the future of percabeth. Is Annabeth pregnant? Is she breaking it off? Is she asking him to move on?_**

**_I haven't a clue! It's all up to you guys so go on and give it a go! And if you don't... I am not writing another chapter of Percy and Annabeth for a long while. Long long while. As in years long. But it would mean a lot more chapters to come if you do answer it! And more percabeth fluff :D so go on and answer it. For me :3 please! I'll forgive and love you all forever and ever!_**

**That's all we got time for folks!**

******_Vivere senza rimpianti!_**

**-****_Ash_**


	7. Authors note really important

**Hey guys.**

**listen.**

**i won't take heed to the fact that you guys are giving me your thoughts through reviews sand that's great**

**but**

**It is ****_REALLY important_**

**you need to answer the poll because I can't manage you all.**

**so the poll is on my profile and it means a lot to me when you answer it because I love all my Percasites. **

**Anywho, the poll gives the suggestions and all ya gotta do is pick one!**

**if you guys don't god it, I'll ask my 6 year old cousin what he thinks they should do and he is very creative and very random so if you want her to, lets say, get knocked up, ya gotta vote.**

**so the poll will close on ****_Tuesday 1 am_****. So then the next chapter will be up then.**

**WHATEVER IS CHOSEN IS NOT MY DURESDICTION.**

**have a nice weekend guys! See ya on Tuesday **

**Buh bye!**

**- Ashy!**


End file.
